Hate Hate Love
by MyResOLuTion
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga was engaged to Mikan Sakura since birth. They didn't even know the fact until now. Mikan and Natsume never met and felt certain that they would dislike each other. Each one made a deal with their parents and had a plan up their sleeves.
1. Little Did They Know

**Hate + Hate = Love**

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue me because I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note: **This is my new story. I was daydreaming one day and suddenly came up with this idea. I was laughing out loud as I develop the plot. So this is my first time writing a humour fiction. I'm not born funny and I don't think I'll ever be. But I like challenges and this is what I'm determined to do. So bear with me.

**P/S: **Wish me luck! And please do review and I'd appreciate all that you threw at me. Even flames. I'm honestly telling the truth. At least, just give me your real thoughts.

-----0

So R & R. By the way, note to self: Forgive me if I accidentally made some of the characters OOC. Well what do you expect from a 14 years old girl?

Enjoy :)

**Chapter One: Little Did They Know**

---------------------------------------------------------o

Natsume Hyuuga ruffled his messy raven locks. He was annoyed to the point where he could seriously kill the people around him, but restrained himself as he looked at his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga were seated on the loveseat across from him, and ironically that title suit the chair very well. His parents were talking sweetly to each other, fingers intertwined. They looked like sick lovebirds. Were they always this lovey-dovey before?

He did a fake cough and the couple laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you there for a second, Natsu-chan." His mother smiled sheepishly. She knew more than anyone else that her son was not very good at being patient. This can be seen clearly by his irritated facial expression and his continuous foot-tapping.

He only grunted in response. "Hn, get to the point. Why did you call me for?" Natsume said. He was giving the 'no-nonsense' stare at both the elders in the room. "And don't call me Natsu-chan. It's annoying."

His father smirked. "Well, well…**Natsu-chan**." He teased his oldest son. "We wanted to talk to you…hn…about the topic you had so stubbornly avoided these past two months." Takashi Hyuuga was enjoying this moment to the fullest. "Your engagement, ring a bell?"

Natsume sighed. "I thought we agreed to let me choose my own future. And hell, I didn't even know this girl."

"Vice versa. And don't worry; I heard she's a good girl. Pretty too, might I add."

Natsume yet again ruffled his hair. "Pretty? I bet there's other prettier than her. And she would just be too eager to throw herself all over me."

Mr. Hyuuga turned serious just then. "Natsume, get to know other people! You're this anti-social **freak** and this is a big opportunity here." He was emphasizing the freak part, and yes again, he thought, he was enjoying this moment.

"Old man, I don't need a girlfriend. At least for now. I'm not turning gay." He protested.

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. They had this same conversation like what, two months now, and they knew it was pointless to argue any further. So, they just stiffly sat there, each with their own thought of how to make the engagement happen, well, for Natsume, he was thinking of how to turn the table around and do the counter-attack. He couldn't help but start a glaring contest between him and his father in the process.

Almost out of the blue, Ayaki Hyuuga snapped her finger, catching the two male Hyuugas' attention. She could visualize an imaginary light bulb illuminate over her head with a gentle 'ding' sound. "I just have the greatest idea ever. Why didn't I think of this before?" She clapped her hands like a little kid when they get over-excited. And right then and there, she was. "Let's make a deal."

Natsume rubbed his temple gently, taking in the idea. "Okay. That's a semi-not so bad idea. What you got?"

His parents looked at each other and as if they could read each others mind, they both said in unison. "Well, let's see. You're not allowed to call off the engagement, only she is allowed to."

Natsume grumpily replied, "Yeah figured, so the engagement is still on until she broke the ties? But then you'll have the upper hand." He waited for their response and received none. "If she's a fan girl like the others, she couldn't care less about my rudeness."

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga smirked. They had it all planned out well. But then, Natsume Hyuuga, isn't called a genius for nothing. A boyish grin tug at his lips as he voiced his thought. "Okay then, I agreed. But it's time to hear my side of the deal."

"Very well."

He raked his hair. "I say that this deal can be played out in a no-rule gesture. That means I get to cheat or something to get her off my back."

"That's no fair-" Mrs. Hyuuga stopped to a halt as a plan started to develop on her mind. "On second thought, I agreed. I heard Yuka's daughter is as stubborn as you are. Let's just see how it turns out." She smiled inwardly as she gave the lame excuse. But really, Yuka did say something about her daughter being stubborn and quite dense. And already, she thought her future daughter-in-law is one cute girl.

Natsume shrugged as he stood up. "Suit yourself." He being the one too observant, could clearly see through his mother's plan. Well, just a tiny bit of it. Okay…He only knew that she had a plan up her sleeve but no way in hell, would he let his mother win the war. He, also being one of the cockiest guys on Earth, was sure that his plan didn't have any downside. He couldn't see any fatal flaw in his own plan. Yet.

As he was about to leave, his father said, "Oi Natsume. You had a date tomorrow with your **fiancée**. I'll give the details to you later." And yes, Takashi Hyuuga was yet again enjoying himself with his son's misery. Don't ask why. They have a weird father-son bond. Even I couldn't understand sometimes. And I'm the author here.

"Tch. See ya later old man."

When Natsume was out of earshot, Mr. Hyuuga kissed his wife on the forehead. "Now what are you up to, my dear?"

Ayaki Hyuuga just gave the Hyuuga trademark facial expression. The smirk. "Just wait and see. Just wait and see."

--

"Yuka, my friend, how's it going?" Ayaki Hyuuga greeted her childhood friend. A beautiful smile graced her features. Just like Natsume, she has a pair of tantalizing crimson orbs but her hair colour is a little lighter than black. Dark grey, if you must.

The two friends were seated at a booth in one of the café in Tokyo. Being friends since middle school days, they were like best buddies. No wonder their children were engaged since birth, with disapproval from both sides, of course. That last part was none too crucial for them. They were sure that their children will like each other instantly upon meeting. Yup, you guessed correctly, Natsume and his fiancée never met one another.

"So. How did Natsume take it?" She said while munching her Chocolate cake. "I have to say that you look like you're up to something."

And with that, the Hyuuga ranted about every single thing in the earlier conversation with the male Hyuugas. Not missing out any details, mostly about her husband's manliness. Which is absolutely out of topic, but Yuka being Yuka was used to Ayaki's childish behaviour. Natsume hardly resembled Ayaki on manners and attitude. But he is a decent boy and was suited enough to be her future son-in-law. She already met him on a few occasions.

"So now that you know, I have a favour to ask." Ayaki said with smiling eyes. Without waiting for a reply she went on. "I heard about Mikan's reaction. I'm surprised you told her only yesterday. Anyway, she is stubborn as Natsume, really. This is it. The plan is to make the same deal out of her."

Indeed, Mikan Sakura is a stubborn girl. Her daughter hasn't been in a good mood lately, what with her undesired engagement and her father being away for a week. "That sounds like a good idea. Heck. You're a genius. That way they'll both have to not end the engagement and finally fall in love." They both sighed dreamily, thinking about how they first met their own true love.

--

"Hotaru, I'm telling you this. I'm annoyed to death." Mikan spoke into the phone.

"_**You baka, why am I even listening to your complaints?"**_

She sighed. "Because you're my best friend for life, no, scratch that, for forever. So you better damn listen to my rants, freak."

"_**Okay, so I'm listening!"**_

"Why would my mom engage me to some stranger that I never even met, was yet a question to ask? I was an infant at that time, so of course, I couldn't protest. If I was as old as I am now then I could scream my disapproval right then and there." She was surprised that she could say all that in one breath. Anger could do that to you. She waited patiently for her friend's supposed-to-be comforting reply. Instead…

"_**Well, you were protesting by pooing and crying all you want back at those years." **_She said that as a matter-of-factly. _**"And you surprised me by saying you're old as you are now. I'm glad you finally admit it, Old lady."**_

"Hotaru. Not helping." She stomped her foot to emphasize her irritation.

"_**Just go to the date. Maybe he'll turn out a decent guy. Who is he anyway?"**_

She tapped her chin. "My mom told me yesterday that his name is Hyuuga. Yeah, Natsume Hyuuga." Somehow, Mikan felt at ease saying his name. It rolled off her tongue perfectly.

"_**He's THE Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan, you've got to be kidding me." **_But she still sounded emotionless, which I found weird.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikan asked, confused.

"_**He's the number one most-wanted-bachelor of the century. I don't know why, but he… somehow hated the attention and couldn't care less about wanting to date just any girl."**_

"Why did you sound like you just click into fan-girl mode?" Mikan sweat-dropped. This was a creepy side of Hotaru that she has yet to encounter.

"_**No. I was not. I'm thinking of all the cash I'll get if I took photos of him than just you. It'll sell like hot cakes, I swear. And since he's engaged to you then…"**_ Hotaru let the rest wandered into Mikan's over-active imagination. What's making it even more dreadful was the fact that Hotaru had been using her calm tone all the while of this conversation. Creepy.

After 10 more minutes, they have ended the call. Mikan walked out into the living room and halfway met her mother. "Hi mom."

Yuka gestured for Mikan to follow her. She needed to convince Mikan into accepting the engagement. As they made themselves comfortable on the couch, she started to explain. "Mikan…."

And so, after 20 minutes or so, Yuka have finished talking about the deal. Mikan was excited by the sudden turn of event. She hugged her mom and said, "Yay. I'll make sure I annoy the hell out of this guy." Upon that, Yuka gave her a menacing glare. "Oh mom, you know I love you."

A smile graced her face. And she ushered Mikan to go to bed already since it was already ten to eleven. "Night."

Mikan walked back to her bedroom and had called Hotaru to talk to her briefly about Yuka's offer. And soon, she was trying to sleep, shrugging off her excitement, with only one thing in mind. She needed to find a way to make Hyuuga hate her and call off the engagement. Little did she know, that he was thinking of the same thing as he lay on his bed that night. And needless to say, we all know from the beginning that these plans will backfire.

And tomorrow will be the first day of their futile attempts. What will take place next, they didn't know?

Is it a full-blown war?

Is it just a small battle that has no significant whatsoever?

"Bring it on, Hyuuga."

"Bring it on, Sakura."

Or is it just another start of a love story?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

**Author's Note:**

Wow. I just wrote this today and I still can't believe that I finished this in an hour. Usually it takes me ages (Okay, maybe two weeks) to convince myself to just upload the chapter already after proof-reading it. Maybe it's because I was in such a bad mood today that I decided to just get on with it already. But I'm okay now. Hey, I noticed that the title said 'Hate Hate Love' but it's actually, 'Hate + Hate = Love'. Stupid plus and equal signs refused to cooperate with me. Damn.

**P/S:** Anyway, please review if you want to make my day. I'm slightly in a good/bad mood.

**Yours till the paper cut,**

**MyResOLuTioN**

**0 0**

**(0) © Copyright of StrawBeRry ProDucTion**


	2. First Impression Never Tell The Truth

**Hate + Hate = Love**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Author's Note: **Wow! I think this story received a better welcome than my other story. Heck, I even like this story better myself. Anyway, I wanted to remind you that I'm not born funny, so don't expect too much out of this new chapter. So much challenge, sigh…Bear with me, please. If this chapter isn't good enough, I think I'm going to rewrite it…Tell me what you think.

**P/S: **Wish me luck! And please do review and I'd appreciate all that you threw at me. Even flames. I'm honestly telling the truth. At least, just give me your real thoughts.

-----0

So R & R. By the way, note to self: Forgive me if I accidentally made some of the characters OOC. Well what do you expect from a 14 years old girl?

Enjoy :)

**Chapter Two: First Impression Never Tell The Truth**

---------------------------------------------------------o

Mikan Sakura stifled a yawn as she waited for the ever so late Natsume Hyuuga. "Where is he?" She muttered under her breath. Today is supposed to be their first so-called date and already had he given a bad impression to her, well, at the brunette's point of view. And she didn't even need to see his face to feel that way about him. Damn.

Her watch said 7.25 now. For God's sake, she has waited for 30 minutes for that guy. Sighing, Mikan scanned the lavish restaurant, hoping for a sign of Hyuuga in any way. She was given a picture of him just before she left for the date and she had to admit, he is a gorgeous human being. But Mikan didn't care first thing about his appearance, okay…maybe a little but she is still determined to put her plan into effect.

Speak of the devil, Mikan thought as the Hyuuga Corporation heir walked with easy strides towards their reserved table. "Oh I'm so sorry. You are Mikan Sakura right?" he said with a voice so cold that she swore that Natsume could beat Hotaru in the stoic department easily.

She nodded. "Yeah, just call me Mikan." She said in a voice too sugary for even her own liking. But she needed to carry out her mission and so she forced a smile and urged her date to seat himself across from her.

**First Action: Make sure he was convinced that she is indeed a fan-girl.**

Yes, Mikan had done her research and had found out that Natsume hated fan-girls more than anything. With a little begging and pleading in front of Hotaru, she convinced the inventor to help her out. Of course, Hotaru was a bit reluctant to pass up an opportunity for money profit. But you've got to do what you've got to do, and no way will she let her own best friend suffer. For a price that is.

Mikan smiled inwardly. "So, Natsume-kun. How old are you now?" She started the conversation, inching herself closer to him on purpose. She got a chance to look at him closely in the process, and damn, did he look stunning. Clad in a black button-up shirt and a pair of plain jeans, with red and white sneakers, he really did make the simple outfit looked almost like the latest thing.

"Hn. 17." He grunted. Oh and how husky his voice had sounded. She clutched his hands and stared into his dreamy eyes. She wasn't called a good actress for nothing.

"How about you? Don't you want to know anything about me?" She said. Natsume smirked and removed his hands from her clutches.

"Of course, honey. Who wouldn't want to?" He said these words with two meanings. Of course he had said that for a reason we all know, but then again, who in the world could resist this cute hottie in front of him. She was clad in a white tight tube top, showing a little of her cleavages, with a sky blue mini skirt as well. He was sure she was being a slut; little did he know, huh?

Natsume hugged her waist and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we book a room tonight? I'm sure you'll look better without all those clothes." Mikan almost retched at the thought. But she played along well.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you're just a toy for me. I like it even better if you're a girl." Mikan pinched his cheek, earning a scowl from Natsume.

Natsume shrugged. "Lesbian or not, you're still hot." He was seriously itching to get out of there, but his desire couldn't compare to his determination. "And even if that is so, why didn't you call off the engagement?"

_Cause I'm freaking tied to a deal, moron. _She nudged him playfully. "Then that wouldn't be fun, right?" She smiled forcefully. _Okay, why is the plan not working? I thought he's as anti-social as a rock. _

Natsume tsk-ed. "Sexy and daring. Just what I need." He actually meant it in a sarcastic way. Though, he easily fooled this Sakura girl, or so he thought.

"I'm going to the rest room. Don't go anywhere," she blew him a kiss and strutted towards the said destination. _Hotaru, I need you._

--

_**Beep. Beep.**_ "Ruka. Pick up the phone, damn it." He cursed silently as he waited for his friend to answer the call.

"_**Oh hey… Natsume. What's up?"**_

"Finally. Where were you? Oh, never mind." He fiddled with the table cloth as he said, "Get this, Sakura is such a slut. You should've seen her. What's more she's a lesbian, but still she wants to be my fiancée. Gross."

Ruka was silent for a moment. Not at all caring about the lesbian thing. _**"Well, since she's a fan-girl then there's no way Plan A would succeed. You just need to proceed to Plan B then. If you're lucky, she'll get mad and call it all off. That is, if she's the jealous type."**_

He sighed. "Fine. Just send the sluts here as soon as possible."

"_**Natsume, you're forgetting the part that they are my cousins." **_Ruka scolded.

He grunted. "Whatever, they are still sluts." He couldn't care less to mind his friend's stern lecture about manners now.

But instead, Ruka chuckled._**"Yeah, you're right. They are sluts."**_

"Hey, gotta go. She's coming back." Natsume ended the phone call and waited for the brunette to arrived at their table. _This Plan B better work. Or else._

* * *

At the rest room, Mikan had contacted Hotaru and told her what a pervert Natsume is. Obviously, there's something wrong here, Hyuuga was not very fond of girls before, what more a fan-girl.

So, Hotaru advised Mikan to just carry out the Second Action. What's the next action, you ask.

**Second Action: Make a complete fool out of herself and make her looked gross in front of him.**

Before she seated herself, Mikan made sure to sneakily placed the Mega-Whoopee Cushion first. _Here goes nothing. Face the humiliation, Mikan. Be strong._

**BLUUUUUUUUUUURT…Pu……Ft…………………………….**

Ah, the embarrassment Mikan had to face but she was glad that Hyuuga was there to join her. Soon enough, everybody in the room laughed and pointed in their direction. Mikan blushed. "Sorry…Guess I ate too much burrito lately…" But inside, she was far than being sorry, she was ecstatic to find out Natsume's reaction.

_What is it with this girl? _He raked through his hair. He had to put up with it much longer than he expected. "Don't worry," he lied. "Stranger things have happened, but in your case, not." He muttered the last part and Mikan had no idea that he had mocked her.

_No….How persistent is this guy? I farted gas, with mega-whoopee sound, he still insisted…Ugh. _Mikan groaned inwardly. "I'm glad you understand." Just then a female waitress came their way, and Mikan thought of a quick plan.

The waitress bowed her head lightly. "Sorry. There are so many customers tonight. So the service might not be to your expectancy. Have you decided on the menu yet?" She was a little younger than Mikan, 15 years old maybe.

"Oh, don't worry, you sweet thing." Mikan hugged the waitress in a friendly manner, well, according to others. But Natsume, who was informed about she being a lesbian, came up with the flirting excuse.

_She even flirts in public. Yuck. _He faked a cough. "I'll take the Chicken Lasagna and Beef Bolognaise with Strawberry milkshake. What about you, **honey**?" He emphasized the word to reminded her of her manners.

"Yeah. Same here," Mikan shrugged casually. As soon as the waitress was gone, she walked over to Natsume and pinched his nose. "Natsume-kun, are you jealous?" A smirk tugging at her lips.

"No," he said. A smirk also starting to form on his face as he saw a girl approaching their way. "Cause not only do I have you for tonight, I also have Sayuri here to accompany me." He gestured to the said girl to sat on his lap and she easily complied.

Sayuri, as Natsume had called her, pouted. "Oh, Natsume-kun. Ruka-kun told me you were here, meeting up with your hag of a fiancée. Is it true?" She was obviously trying to annoy the hell out of Mikan cause why wouldn't she see _Natsume's hag of a fiancée_, when she was clearly standing beside her.

"You could say that," Natsume said that, to earn a glare from Mikan. Good. Keep this up, he thought.

_This guy has the nerve to call me his fiancée, but no, he didn't treat me like one, did he? Stay strong, Mikan. The mission, remember? _She pretended to be hurt. "Oh, Natsume-kun. What a lovely servant you have? Care to share with me?"

_What the hell? She's turning lesbian again. Shit. _"This is Sayuri-chan, honey. My 6th girlfriend. Oh, here comes Sana now, my 4th one." He once again pointed to a girl, walking towards their table. And mind you she wore a dress way more revealing than the first idiotic girlfriend of his, Sayuri.

Soon enough, four sluts otherwise grouped together as Ruka's cousins, stood before Mikan's eyes. Of course, acting all lovey-dovey with Natsume was not very hard for them. Anyone would be dying to even have touch Natsume's body. Not Mikan anyway, she was disgusted, but has to keep her cool. She was trying to figure out other tactics to make a fool out of herself.

As if on cue, the earlier waitress came serving their food. Mikan smirked; _Well…Well…This is going to be interesting…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

**Author's Note:**

Okay...Thanks to all that review. You know who you are. And I wanted to say, I hope you're all willing to be my friends.

Hey, noticed the cliff-hanger? Hehe. I'm actually out of things to type, so I ended it there. I honestly don't know what the next part of Second Action will be. It really sounded like something climax-y was going to happen, but I'm seriously at dowd. I'm still trying to figure that part out yet, so bear with me and might I say, don't expect so much from this humble author.

**P/S:** Anyway, please review if you want to make my day. Please (Infinite timesxxx that's a lot). And, can you give me some ideas about the humiliating things that they have to face? I promised to include it in my story if possible. Along with my own idea of course. Hope it will be funny to read them suffer. Mwahahaa…

**Yours till the candy strip,**

**MyResOLuTioN**

**0 0**

**(0) © Copyright of StrawBeRry ProDucTion**


	3. How to Annoy Him?

**Hate + Hate = Love**

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting pretty tired of this.

**Author's Note: **Wow. Thanks for the review, guys. I wanted to list all your names here, but then I know you'd want to just get on with the story. So, by the next chapter then. Besides, I think this is a long enough chapter, at least by my standard. So, without further ado, I present to you, the continuation of previous chapters. (Drum Roll)

**P/S: **Wish me luck! And please do review and I'd appreciate all that you threw at me. Even flames. I'm honestly telling the truth. At least, just give me your real thoughts.

-----0

So R & R. By the way, note to self: Forgive me if I accidentally made some of the characters OOC. Well what do you expect from a 14 years old girl?

Enjoy :)

**Chapter Three: How to Annoy Him?**

---------------------------------------------------------o

Mrs. Sakura had enough of this childishness. But then again she herself had wanted to spy on her daughter. She looked to her right, where Ayaki Hyuuga stood, wearing a dark brown trench coat, a large hat, with dark sunglasses. What a stupid idea, she thought. Yet, she had let herself be forced to wear the same attire.

Currently, the two women were outside _La Amore, _where the date of two misfortune teenagers was taking place. Youichi, the youngest Hyuuga was also present. He tugged the sleeve of his mother's coat, trying to grab her attention. "Mom, I want to buy some manga. Can we go there first?" he asked, pointing to a nearby bookstore.

Mrs. Hyuuga shook her head lightly. "You-chan, can't you see I'm busy? Why don't you go there by yourself?" She peered through the glass of the posh restaurant. "Later…come by this restaurant and find us in there, kay?"

He raised an eyebrow. Usually, she wouldn't let him go anywhere without an adult by his side. Even when she perfectly knew that he was able to take care of himself. So what was so important that he was allowed to go alone this time? "Yeah, sure." He sighed. "Mom, take off that sunglasses. It's night time for crying out loud. You too, Yuka-san."

Yuka nudged Mrs. Hyuuga. "See. Even You-chan agrees with me."

"Kay, I'm going now." Youichi said, a little bit unsure. After receiving an okay from his mother, he walked about one metre before saying once again. "I'm going now." He looked back to see his mother waving him off. And after two more metre, he yelled a little. "I'm going now."

"Just go already!" Mrs. Hyuuga shouted. Youichi then ran in the other direction, afraid that the woman would throw something at him if he kept on repeating the same sentence.

"Sheesh. Kids these days. Let's go in." Ayaki said, dragging her friend alongside her. Once inside, they both chose a secluded spot, hidden behind a big potted plant. The waiter came to them but they ushered him off, saying that they are not ready to order yet.

**BLUUUUUUUUUUURT…Pu……Ft…………………………….**

"What's that sound? Ah…Why is everyone laughing?" They peeked from behind the plant and scanned the area. "Never mind, there they are. My little Mikan-chan. Wow. They went along better than we thought." Yuka said as she pointed to the table in the middle of the room. She smiled. Her daughter had decided to give Natsume a chance after all, and that's good news.

Mikan was smiling sweetly to Natsume and they seemed to be conversing well. "Wow, your daughter is cute. Look she even became friends with that waitress. She's so friendly…" Ayaki beamed. "Now we can order anything we want, to celebrate …Waiter…" Ayaki called out to a waiter. "Let's see…I want two Melon Sparkle Juice, two Chicken Bolognaise, three Sprinkle Delight Chocolate Sundae, three Mango Puddings, one large Aromatic Special Turkey…hmm I think that's it…What about you, Yuka? What do you want?"

The waiter and Yuka sweat dropped. "That was just for you…I thought it's for the both of us…" her words trailed off.

Mrs. Hyuuga waved a hand in front of Yuka's face then. "Hey. What are you looking at?" She followed her friend's gaze and was surprised at what she saw. "I think that will be all…" She unconsciously uttered. The waiter then left the table, leaving the two friends in privacy. "Unbelievable…Since when did he let girls clinging onto him?"

Yuka's eyes suddenly twinkled. "But look at Mikan, she's angry. She must be jealous of the girls. She wants Natsume all to herself."

"Yay. But what about Natsume?" Ayaki asked.

Yuka smiled. "Don't worry. No one can resist my Mikan-chan." She replied. "Hey, will you share your food with me?"

"No, get your own."

--

_Ah…she's insane, _Natsume Hyuuga thought as he saw Mikan and the waitress, Yuri, chatting excitedly from the corner of his eyes. _She didn't even look at me anymore. _

"Ah…Natsu-kun. Are you dreaming about me?" Sayuri giggled cutely; at least she thought it was cute.

"No…he must be dreaming about me." The other slut, Sana boasted.

"Don't push it." Natsume threatened, giving his deadly glare at both Ruka's cousins. He sighed as he looked at Mikan again. She was whispering something to the waitress, who nodded in return and started to walk away. _Finally…_

Mikan came to him and suddenly asked, "Natsume, can you spend this night only with me? I'm bored." She pouted cutely. And it's not only she who thought it was cute, Natsume couldn't help but thought likewise too.

"No…These girls are all mine…You don't mind, do you?" He smirked as he pulled Sana closer to him. Sana, in the process, squealed with delight. "Do you, honey?" He smiled 'innocently' at the brunette. "These girls need my love too." _This is it. This Plan B better work…if not…_, his thought was cut off by his fiancée.

Mikan shook her head. "No, not at all." Ugh…_This guy is despicable…Love him…Yeah right…_, she said in her mind. "As long as I get to spend my time with you, I don't mind one bit." She struggled with her words. Seriously, she needed to bite her tongue to prevent any insults coming from her mouth.

_What the hell? _The raven-haired lad suddenly let go of Ruka's slut of a cousin. "Okay, get lost. Now." He said in a cold voice that ran a chill down everyone's spines. "Sayuri, Sana, you other two, get lost now." And he didn't need to say more words for they already scurried off outside the restaurant. _Plan B didn't work, might as well get rid of them. _

"Huh. Natsume, I thought you wanted them here," Mikan asked innocently. She sat down across from him. "Hey, eat up. The foods are getting cold."

Mikan picked up her fork and smirked. _Haha…This is my chance…_She stabbed her bolognaise countless time and eat it all in one gulp. Soon, her mouth was covered with little cheese and sauce here and there. But instead of making her looked bad, well, it actually made her look like a hungry animal, but that's not the point, where was I…yeah…instead, it made her looked cute.

_She's a lesbian, she farted, she ate like a pig, and now…Hell…she's cute. _Natsume reached out to wipe her mouth with a tissue. She did look cute to him that is until…

**BUUUUUUUUUUUURP**

"Gross," Natsume blurted. He tossed the tissue to her and said, "Wipe your mouth."

Mikan scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I tend to burp and fart a lot," she replied. But inside her mind, she was saying another thing. _Those acting lessons paid off. Beat that, Hyuuga. _"I'll just go to the rest room…again. Be right back."

As she walked off, she couldn't help but giggled a little. His facial expression was priceless. If only Hotaru was here, she would take his photo and sell it worldwide. He is a Hyuuga after all. Hottest Bachelor of the Century. But right now, she had to focus. "I hope she didn't forget," she said as she walked into the rest room.

--

"Sakura-san, you're here." Mikan looked up and saw Yuri, the waitress, remember? "I've brought what you want. It's right here." In her hands was a jug full of green gooey liquid. "What do you need this for anyway?"

The brunette smiled. "It's the perfect ingredient for hatred, Yuri-chan. You'll see." She took the jug from the confused Yuri and thanked her.

"Okay, I've got work to do. See you around, Sakura-san." With that, she walked out of the rest room.

Mikan lifted the lid of the jug and phew, did it smell in there? She immediately covered her nose to at least lessen the smell. "Ugh." She placed the jug on the sink and took out her purse. The only things inside that purse were her cell phone and wallet. So, without seconds to spare, she transferred them to her skirt pockets.

The brunette almost barfed as she poured out the gooey liquid into her purse. _Now that's settled the only thing left to do is…gulp…_ "Drink the rest." She pinched her nose and quickly gulped the excess liquid down. "Yuck. This is what smelly vegetables taste like. I swear…I'll never drink that again."

--

Youichi Hyuuga entered _La Amore_ and scanned the restaurant. "Geez…I hope they have good food in here," he said.

As he made his way to his mother, whom he spotted a while ago, he bumped into a waiter. The drink that he carried got spilled on Youichi's shirt. "Ah, sorry, sir." The waiter apologized and bowed down.

"Never mind." Youichi then made his way to the rest room to clean himself up. "Hn."

--

"Natsume, sorry. I kind of…" her words trailed off. She didn't have any idea what to say. "Kind of…" _God, I hope he doesn't insist._

"Kind of what?" The crimson-eyed lad raised a perfect eyebrow.

_I knew rhetorical sentence only brings bad luck. _She sighed. "I meant I had a stomach ache so suddenly back then…You'd understand, do you?"

And just like she predicted, "No, I don't know?"

She sat herself down. "Natsume, you naughty boy," she said in that sugary voice once again. "Pervert." _Idiotic, stupid, arrogant, perverted playboy. _

_I've got to make a Plan C._ "Hn."

Mikan waved a hand in front of him. "Natsume…Natsume…" He's spacing out, she thought. She came closer to him and just like she predicted…

"What the hell? You stink…"

Mikan giggled nervously. An act of course. "Sorry, I kind of like saving water, so I usually bath only once a month. I guess the perfume didn't last long, huh?"

"Once a month? Are you crazy?"

Mikan sighed dramatically and sat herself down again. "Maybe I am crazy." She unzipped her purse, unnoticed by her companion, and let the smell of rotten vegetables wanders off. "I understand if you're grossed out by me."

"Yeah, I admit, you are gross. Why don't you just call off the engagement?" Natsume said. He sounded so casual that you couldn't have noticed that his eyes were twitching and that he was seriously going to throw up.

She looked to the side. "I wanted to know you better first. Besides, I'm sure you'll call the engagement off tonight yourself, right? I'm not good enough for you."

"No, why don't you call it off if you want?" Natsume inquired. _This is my chance…Argh, I'm gonna puke…_

"No as in you mean I can decide for myself." She faked a relieve smile. _What is it with this guy? He should have begged for freedom by now. I stink at this game…literally too._

"That's not what I mean. Argh…forget it." _This girl is unbelievably hard to defeat. Shit, I'm gonna puke._

Mikan feigned a hurt look. "I'm going to the rest room…" She started to stand up and took her purse.

"Again…" They both said at the same time.

By the time she reached the rest room, she had dumped her purse into the trash can. No way was she going to keep that. And now, she just had to find another way to cancel the engagement. Sigh…Why is it so hard? She had done many things tonight that were so humiliating, she could have swore that she's going to make it in the world record for Failure Prankster or The Most Humiliating Night. She washed her face and plopped some mints into her mouth. At least, the smell would die down…eventually.

What was she supposed to do exactly? She thought as she walked out of the rest room. Her mind was crowded that she didn't realize the kid in front of her and she bumped into him. "Sorry…"she said.

"Shut up. Old hag." Yup, it's Youichi alright.

Mikan popped a vein. "Who are you calling an old hag?" She snapped at the boy.

"You. Obviously." He smirked. "What a way to say sorry."

The brunette suddenly calmed down. "Sorry, I just…my mind…you know…" _I hope he doesn't insist._

"My mind?" The grey-haired kid raised an eyebrow.

Mikan sighed. "God, you're just like him. Sheesh…hey, I…how would you like to receive a gift from me?" She smiled as an idea entered her brain once again. "As in money."

"Keep talking…"

--

"Natsume…" Mikan fiddled with her fingers. "I have a secret. Not even my mom knows about this."

"Hn. What is it?" He grunted, not really interested. Heck, he's not interested by anything except to get the hell out of there.

"I have a son already. His name is Usagi." Mikan sniffed for a little effect.

"You have a son? Named a rabbit," Natsume raised his eyebrow. "Is this a joke?" He looked at the brunette. _What the hell is wrong with this girl?_

"N-no…I brought him here, tonight." Mikan stuttered. "Usa-kun, come here." And Youichi came, wearing his usual bored expression.

Youichi's eyes widened as he saw Natsume. "On-" Youichi was cut off by Mikan who clamped his mouth with her hand. She smiled nervously at her fiancé.

"Hey," she whispered harshly in Youichi's ear. "I'm doing all the talking here. You shut up. Do as I say or else…"

"But-" Youichi started to protest.

Mikan smiled again at Natsume. "Sorry, he didn't like to talk. I mean…sure he talks but-" She stopped talking as she saw Natsume popped a vein on his forehead. "Why-"

"I had enough of you, little girl. First of all, you're sickening. Tch. That can't be your son." he said.

"What? I know my own son-" but once again was cut off.

"He's my brother, dummy, emphasis on the my." He said again. Mikan looked back and forth between Natsume and Youichi, who nodded.

"I tried to tell you before, hag. Boy, are you stupid." The little kid teased her.

Natsume then rubbed his throbbing temple. "And second, he's 8 and looks like one. So, you're saying that you got pregnant when you're 9. Tch…" Mikan's jaw dropped to the ground. "And third, who would want to do IT with you anyway. Ugly hag."

If it was possible, Mikan's jaw would drop even lower into the ground.

--

At the end of the day, these two might think that today was a complete failure. But what they didn't realize was that they did achieve something out of all this.

Both have clearly succeeded in making their hatred between each other grow. And like they say; there is a thin line between love and hate. It's bound to be broken.

And this is only their first meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

**Author's Note:**

Hey, what about this chapter? I know it came out in a rush, but…Is it good? Bad? Too short? Too long?

Send in your reviews or constructive criticism. I know I'm not a very good writer, but I will try to please you with my story plots. And speaking of which, my stories:

**Star struck:**

I decided to delete this story. I love the plot and all but well…it's complicated. But I'm not deleting it permanently, I'm going to renew it and write it from scratch. I'll probably upload the story again when I finished until chapter 4 or 5 because I don't want to bore you guys just in case chapter 1-2 is pretty much the same as before. But I expect you to review each chapter if it did get published, and if you do read it. I hope you will…

**Strawberry Love: **

This is a new story plot I had in mind. Expect it within this week or the next. I'll give you the summary here-

**Mikan in need of a summer job accepted an offer from an exclusive swimming club as a cleaner. On her first day, she found a lost watch, which actually belong to Natsume, a rich member of the club, and decided to give it to her boss the next day. Accused that she was a thief, she got fired and hold a grudge against the Hyuuga…. **

Well…I sucked at summaries. I'm afraid that if I typed more than that, I'll reveal the whole story. But I promised to make the new story as unique as possible…I'll tell you this though…the story involved cyber romance too and a slightly OOC Ruka, struggling to win Hotaru's heart. Do you think it's going to be a good story? Review…

**P/S:** And my offer is still on, if you want to include your own ideas for the humiliating things they'll do, please just review and insert the idea there. And one more thing, do you think I should get a beta-reader? Answer me……

**Yours till the Niagara Falls,**

**MyResOLuTioN**

**0 0**

**(0) © Copyright of StrawBeRry ProDucTion**


End file.
